broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
Theme Song The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Four Alicorn of the Apocalypse, The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse, or The Four Horses of the Apocalypse is a group of legendary horses that was said to be under command of King Sombra of the Crystal Empire. Twilight Sparkle has stated that in Urban Legends, Folklore and Mythology, they were Alicorns, hence the Four Alicorn of the Apocalypse, however in other sources, they were not but were still with the same names; Death, War, Famine and Pestilence or Conquest. During the Last Great Battle, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse was soon defeated and sealed by Golden Sword. Origin (Background) The Horsemen's origins differ from different urban legends and mythology, most believed is that they came to being when what they represent came to being (diseases, illness, Bactria etc). Some ancient texts describe the Horsemen Death predated the universe. So many sources exists, it's a mysterious. But some say King Sombra knew how they came to be, and so does Starswirl the Beard. Purpose Their purpose was to bring about the Apocalypse upon the world. Twilight stated that the Apocalypse will only happen if a Demon named Lucifer was to be released, then the The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse would appear to start the Apocalypse. History Crystal Empire and King Sombra ~Under Construction~ Derpy's and Carrot Top's Journey Chapter (Part) XI.I (This is from the art depicting the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse) According to the picture, it seems that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse is leading an army of unknown beasts (Ice Golem's i'm calling them) into some sort of battle or war in command of the assumed Ice Queen. (This only only a theory of some kind so don't take it literal XD) Powers and Abilities The Four Horsemen are among the most powerful entities in existence. Has they even predate the 2 Princesses. Collective Powers *'Indestructability' - While Horsemen can take damage in their pony forms,they are difficult to destroy, nevertheless it is possible with powerful weapons such as Death's scythe. *'Immortality' - They are potentially immortal and can live forever. *'Manifestation' - The Horsemen can take on any pony form they so desire. *'Invisibility' - The Horsemen are naturally invisible, unless they choose to take form. *'Absolute Stamina' - The Horsemen don't possess the capacity to tire, and furthermore, do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. *'Telekinesis' - The Horsemen can manipulate physical matter through power of will. *'Teleportation' - The Horsemen can travel from place to place instantly, without occupying the space in between. Individual Powers War *'Illusion Casting '- War could create illusions and hallucinations, which drove ponies to violence. *'Supernatural Strength' - War can exert tremendous physical force. Has when King Sombra was commanding them, War was capable to lift over 30 tones of crystals. *'Telepathy' - War can read the thoughts of other beings. Famine *'Demonic Exorcism' - Famine could forcibly remove a demon from the possessed pony. *'Gluttony Augmentation' - Famine could enhance the sense of hunger in other beings, causing them to seek whatever it is they crave most until it resulted in their destruction. * Famine Embodiment - Famine is able to cause ponies to stave to death and also their desires (Love, Item, Food, Etc). *'Gluttony Empowerment' - Famine gains enhanced strength, speed, agility, and sight from gluttony. *'Insatiable Hunger' - As the embodiment of hunger, he constantly craved sustenance. This gave him the ability to devour pretty much anything - even the essences of demons and pony souls. *'Soul Reading' - Famine can determine the state of a soul. *'Telepathy' - Famine was able to enter Twilight's subconscious, telling her she was "empty inside." 'Conquest/Pestilence' (White/Green Horsemen) *'Biokinesis' - Pestilence can create, manipulate, and control diseases. He can also cause instantaneous illness in another being. *'Cosmic Awareness' - As a Horseman/Alicorn, Pestilence possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings, although his knowledge is vastly inferior to Death's. He can understand concepts, such as the Apocalypse and nature of sickness. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - As a result of being on camera, his face and ring were masked by static. *'Supernatural Perception' - Pestilence is able to see anything that is invisible, has he was to find Twilight in seconds. * Celestial Arrows - Conquest is able to create arrows from mystic forces or enhance arrows with magic. Conquest can also make variants such as fire arrows, water arrows etc. * Conquest Embodiment - Conquest is capable of using Conquest of Embodiment' which allows Conquest to conquer almost everything. * Conquest Empowerment - Conquest becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the conquest/conquering of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from conquest/conquering or even slow or stop aging. * Enhanced Archery - Conquest has skill in archery, he can fire multiple arrows in a matter of seconds, or can easily cover the sky with rains of arrows. * Enhanced Charisma -Conquest is capable of inspiring other and gain their out most loyalty in matter of seconds. * Enhanced Marksmanship -Conquest is a skillful marksmen, capable of hitting anypony in their weak spot (arteries, eye, etv). * Subordination Manipulation - Conquest gains significant influence over intended targets, allowing them to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all supernatural powers) and otherwise manipulate their victims as they wish, even summoning beings to serve them or dismiss those they wish to. Death *'Necrokinesis' -Death can kill anything. He once caused a pony to collapse after simply brushing shoulders with him. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Death has an almost absolute awareness of the universe and therefore even exceeds that of the those who made everything. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Death has almost absolute power. He was even able to alter the cosmos to cause an eclipse. *'Resurrection' - Death can bring anything back to life. He once brought back Starswirl the Beared under Beelzebub's command. *'Weather Manipulation' - Its heavily implied that Death caused the immense earthquake and flooding during the early years of ponies. *'Memory Manipulation' - Death is able to manipulate memories of other ponies, has stated when Death manipulated the memories of Princess Luna about Nightmare Moon, and what she has done. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe is able to reap (kill) anything of anyone in existence. Even one slash can kill an extremely being, such has a dragon. Weakness *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe is capable of reaping (killing) anything in the universe, including the Four Horsemen, and Death himself. *'Archangels' (Possibly) - Archangels predating the universe, and other realities and dimensions, its possible that the Archangels could defeat the Four Horsemen, but was never proven. *'Binding' - If powerful enough, the Horsemen can be bind into one's command. *'Kami no kēji' (神のケージ, Cage of God) - Is a specialized cage made by God for Arthur to use to seal the Four Horsemen. Such, the Kami no kēji is the only prison that can seal them away. *'Elements of Harmony' (Possibly) - Has the ultimate power that can banish, seal or defeat any being, its possible that the Horsemen can be defeated with them, but was not proven has they were never used on them. *'Caliburn' (possible)- An Holy Sword wielded by [Pendragon|Golden Sword that can cut space itself and banish anything unholy or evil, so its possible that it can defeat the Horsemen, but this was not truly proven. *'Harmony' (Possibly) - Being the very aspect of friend, peace, honest, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and kindness, it is possible she could defeat them. *'Dimensional Lords' (Possibly) - The Dimensional Lords predating everything, including God, Death and the Darkness, they could easily destroy the Four Horsemen. *'Alicorns' (Unknown) - Its unknown if Alicorn magic could harm the Four Horsemen, has shown when a unknown Alicorn was somehow be able to harm War. Appearances in Fanfiction The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse has appeared in some fan-fiction works, however they are commonly known has The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse or The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse. In some cases, Pestilence is not mostly used, but Conquest is the most used varient. *The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse - *The Four Horsemen - * The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse Book One: Trixie - The Four Ponies of the Apocalypse appears firstly in the sky, before descending and physically manifesting to Trixie, stating their names and grants her dark magic to gain revenge on Twilight Sparkle. However Trixia still fails, and such the Four Ponies manifest themselves and found that their time was wasted and turn Trixie into stone then destroying her. The Four Ponies soon said that the curses will doom Equestria before vanishing once again (When they say curse, they may imply that the Apocalypse is drawning near to Equestria and I have no idea if they killed Trixie has the ponies seem to forgotten her almost instantly XD) *Judgement is Magic - Notes/Trivia *The picture of the Four Horsemen/Alicorn of the Apocalypse is not mine, all credit goes to the one who made it. *The Theme Song was made by Carbon Maestro, all credits goes to him/her. (XD, sorry i dont know the gender) Category:Pony Category:Alicorn